Cantarella
by Sushi-The-Writer
Summary: Dark!JapanxMexico. Human names used. When Maria s dad hosts a party to find a suitor. Someone from her past comes back to haunt her. Similar to Hatsune Miku s Romeo and Cinderella.


**Okay dudes, this story is about my OTP JapanxMexico. The story came to me in a dream. Cool, right? Anyways, I asked mi friend MicroscopicSky to rp it with me so I could basically write whatever we wrote. I have always liked a murder love story so yeah. Any words, Mexico or Dark!Japan?**

**Mexico: no... -shaking under Japan´s arm.**

**Dark!Japan: I riked the prot of the story.**

**Me: me too. Okay so enjoy the story! Also I take any requests if anyone has any.**

* * *

Haunted

_¨I kirred him for you.¨_

The words ran through my head as I sat at my vanity staring at myself like an idiot. My russet brown eyes trailed off to look at my best friend Evalisse who pacing around, biting her rosy lip in worry.

¨I´m worried, Maria, about you. If even HE can´t be killed… Who´s to say that the killer won´t go after you? ¨ I picked up my brush and began to brush my long raven black hair.

¨I don´t know. Besides, why should he come after me? I don´t see why he should.¨ I said. She sighed.

¨Why shouldn´t he, Maria? You are the most coveted woman in the country…. Well, after I was married….¨ She smirked. I scoffed and laughed.

¨Don´t worry, Evalisse! Besides, I´m not pretty enough to catch his eye. I mean the only reason why so many young men are coming is because of the food.¨ I said. Eva gave me and look and sat down next to me. She put a hand on my shoulder.

¨Maria…¨ she began. When she had that tone in her voice, I knew she was going to give me a lecture. ¨You are pretty to catch any sane man´s eye. While the food might be a large factor, it´s just bait. The real trap…¨ she pointed to my forehead. ¨ is you. And that´s what worries me. I don´t what the real threat is and even if I did... I wouldn´t be able to do anything about it.¨ she sighed. I looked into her grayish blue eyes and saw worry. I sighed and looked away.

¨Thanks, but… How will we know it´s him? Will it be the way he looks? Or the way he acts? ¨ I stood up with me scarlet dress flowing behind me. ¨Besides… why would try to kill me if he loves me? Then that is not love. That is just being insane. ¨ I said and crossed my arms.

¨I don´t know, Maria. I doubt it will be his appearance. If he has any smarts, he´ll keep a low profile. I don´t think we´ll be able to tell at all.¨ she paused. ¨And, Maria, when it comes to men… love isn´t what they always desire if you know what I mean. Insane or not, that doesn´t change. ¨ She sighed again. ¨ Just please…. _**Please **_be careful. Just ask as many questions as possible.¨ She rose up and hugged me. ¨ I don´t want to lose you.¨ I hugged her back.

¨I will, Eva, I promise. ¨ I said. A knock on the door startled us and we pulled back. ¨Who is it? ¨ I asked.

¨It´s me, Alejandro. ¨ my brother responded. I sighed in relief.

¨Come in.¨ I said. My brother came in wearing a tux but his black hair was still messy.

¨Hola, Maria, Eva.¨ he said.

¨Hey, Ale, I haven´t seen you in a long time. How have you been? ¨ Eva asked.

¨I´ve been better, thanks for asking. Anyway, I came here to talk to Maria. ¨ he said seriously.

¨Okay… so what is it? ¨ I asked. Ale pulled out something from his pocket and handed it to me. I looked at it and saw it was a small dagger. I gasped.

¨A dagger? What is it for? ¨Eva asked.

¨Father is worried that the killer will come after Maria. ¨ he said. ¨He wants her to be protected. ¨ I looked up.

¨So Father has given his consent? ¨ I asked. Ale nodded.

¨So if you feel threatened, use it.¨ he replied. I raised an eyebrow.

¨Where do I hide it? ¨ I asked. He shrugged.

¨I will leave that up to you.¨ he said and left. My shoulders slumped and I sighed.

¨Well, he was a lot of help. ¨ I said. Eva chuckled.

¨You see, Maria, I´m not the only one worried for your safety. Your father also sees a threat.¨ she pointed out. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

¨I guess you´re right. Well, we should hurry up; the party is going to start any minute. Can you help me with my hair? I can´t decide how I want to style it. ¨ I said as I sat back down at my vanity. She came over and began to play with my hair.

¨Of course. You don´t know I have waited to do that! Maybe a nice braid or an elegant bun…¨her voice trailed off as I started to drift into my thoughts.

_¨I rove you, Maria. You are mine and mine arone.¨_

The voice returned to my head. It was always there. I didn´t even know to whom it belonged to. I remember hearing a younger version the voice.

-FLASH BACK-

I had bumped into a young boy in the market place making all the flowers I had gathered for my sick mother. The boy had short black hair and big brown eyes. His skin was very pale.

¨Oh, I´m so sorry! I didn´t see you a-and…¨ he cut me off.

¨It´s okay. ¨ he helped me pick up my flowers. ¨What is your name? ¨ he asked.

¨My n-name is Maria Ramirez…. What´s yours? ¨ I asked breathlessly. He smiled a little.

¨My name is Kiku Honda. It´s an honor to meet you.¨ he bowed. I tilted my head in confusion because I was unfamiliar with this action.

¨Oh, I suppose you don´t do that here. I´m stirr not used to these Western customs.¨ he said. I smiled.

¨It´s okay, Kiku, where are you from then? ¨ I asked.

¨Japan.¨ he responded. I grinned.

¨That is so cool! ¨ I opened my mouth to say something else but I was cut off.

¨Kiku, there you are! I was looking for you, aru! ¨ we turned to see a girl a few years older than us walking towards us. She had brown hair in a ponytail and brown eyes like Kiku's. She finally reached us.

¨Oh, hi, Yao.¨ Kiku said. Yao looked at me and her eyes widen.

¨I have been looking for you for a long time! What were you doing, aru? ¨ I realized her voice was too deep to be a girl´s voice.

¨None of your business.¨ Kiku responded with venom in his voice.

¨Don´t talk to me like that! Muqin is looking for you, aru! ¨ Yao said. Kiku scoffed.

¨Watashi wa kinishinai. ¨ Kiku replied. Yao crossed his arms.

¨Don´t you talk back to me! Just because you´re with you girlfriend doesn´t mean you can show off, aru! ¨ I blushed. Kiku shot him a glare.

¨She isn´t my girrfriend. ¨ he snapped. Yao laughed bitterly and then turned to me.

¨So what´s your name, aru? ¨ he asked.

¨Maria.¨ I said. His smirk faded into a blank expression.

¨Maria, from the wealthy Ramirez family? ¨ he asked. I nodded. Yao hit Kiku on the head.

¨Ni shi zenme zhaodao ta? Gaosu wo! ¨ he yelled. Kiku winced.

¨Kanojo wa watashi ni butsukatta! ¨ Kiku replied. I looked at the two in confusion.

¨Let´s go.¨ Yao said and began to pull Kiku away leaving me in the middle of market place with my flowers. I walked home quietly wondering what Yao had said to Kiku.

-END OF FLASKBACK-

¨Maria, are you listening to me? ¨ Eva´s voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked at myself in the mirror and saw that she was done.

¨Uh… I was distracted. What did you say? ¨ I asked. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

¨I asked you if you liked what I did with your hair.¨ she said. I nodded. She made a bun and put the dagger in it. ¨I put the dagger in your bun so you could hide it. ¨ she said. I smiled.

¨Thanks…. Let´s go.¨

-TIME SKIP-

I stood in the balcony as Eva danced with her husband, Lovino. She wore a beautiful gray dress with a sweetheart cut. Her long golden brown hair moved wherever she moved. It made me somewhat jealous seeing her happy with her husband. That´s what I want. Love.

¨Maria? ¨ I look up and saw my childhood friend Alfred standing in front of me with a tux.

¨Oh, hi Alfred.¨ I said. He smiled at me.

¨Dude, you look great! This is a cool party! Would…. Uh… would you like to dance with me? ¨ he asked with a blush on his face. He held out his hand I took it. He pulled me to the dance floor and we began to dance.

¨So what are you here for the food too or what? ¨ I asked. His blush turned darker.

¨Actually, I´m here for… Um…¨ he laughed nervously. ¨This might cheesy but whatever… Maria… ever since we were young, I was your hero and… I want to be your hero forever.¨ he said.

¨That´s so sweet, Alfie.¨ I said.

¨I want you to marry me.¨ he said. I gasped.

¨I-I don´t know what to say….¨ I said and looked away. Alfred cupped my chin to face him.

¨You don´t have to say anything…. But, I just wanted you to know. Please, Maria. When I heard that your father was holding this party to find you a suitor, I ran. ¨he laughed nervously again. I was speechless.

¨I never knew you felt like this, Alfie…¨ I said quietly.

¨I know. I tried to hide these emotions but now... that I see you… I can´t anymore. He opened his mouth to say something else but he was cut off.

¨May I cut in? ¨ we turned our heads to see Antonio standing behind of Alfred smiling happily. I could tell that Alfred was annoyed.

¨Um… well actually-¨ Antonio cut him off.

¨Great! ¨ he took my hand and pulled me towards him. He began to twirl me away. ¨So how have you been, Mari? ¨ he asked me.

¨Good, thank you.¨ I said. _Thank God, he saved me from the awkwardness,_ I thought.

¨So have you found a perfect suitor? ¨ he asked. I looked into his emerald green eyes.

¨No, act-¨ he cut me off.

¨Perfect! May I be your suitor? ¨ he chirped happily. I opened my mouth to respond but Alfred cut me off. I didn´t even see that he was still here.

¨Oh hell no! I´m her suitor! ¨ he walked over towards us yelling. I sighed.

¨Um… perdon? ¨ Antonio said.

¨I was in the process of proposing before you cut in! ¨ Alfred said angrily. Spain waved him off.

¨Mhm, si, si now why don´t you go raid the food table, no. Shoo. ¨ This action made Alfred even angrier.

¨Toni, be nice to my guests! ¨I exclaimed.

¨But I want you as my wife! ¨he responded.

¨That doesn´t give you a reason to be mean to the guests.¨ I pointed out.

¨Yeah, dude! Give the other guys a chance! ¨ Alfred said. Toni snorted.

¨Pff, ha! You should talk amigo. The party has only been going on for about twenty minutes, and you are already making a move on the hostess? ¨

¨Alright, that´s it.¨ Alfred said and clenched his fists. Toni let go of me and clenched his fists as well.

¨Oh so that´s how it´s going to be…¨ Toni lunged himself at Alfred and began to punch him.

¨Alfred! Antonio! ¨ I yelled. People stopped what they were doing to look at the two boys rolling around on the ground.

¨Stop.¨ _That voice….. the one from my dreams…._ I turned around and saw a man about my age with jet black hair, crimson red eyes, and pale white skin. He wore a black suit with a sword strapped to his side. He walked towards me gracefully and bowed. ¨Konichiwa, Maria.¨ he said.

¨How do you know my name? ¨ I asked nervously. I was captivated by his beautiful red eyes. He smiled gently.

¨We´ve met before.¨ he responded. I was taken aback by this.

¨W-we have? ¨ I inquired.

¨Of course, I have been waiting for this day to come. The day you were to find a suitor.¨ he said. Alfred stood up rapidly.

¨And who the hell are you shorty? ¨ he asked angrily. Antonio stood up as well.

¨I was thinking the same…¨ Antonio said.

¨My name is Honda Kiku. But you, Maria, may carr me Kiku.¨ I gasped. It was the boy from the market place.

¨There is no way you´re taking her.¨ Toni stepping in front of me. I objected.

¨Toni! I can talk to him if I want to! ¨ I said.

¨Like hell you will. I don´t like this guy, Maria.¨ he said. Alfred stood next to Toni.

¨I agree.¨ He said. I pushed past them.

¨I can do whatever I feel like! You are not the boss of me! ¨ I walked over to Kiku and smiled shyly. ¨I am so sorry for their behavior.¨ I said.

¨I wirr onry forgive you….¨ he said. ¨If you ret me have this dance.¨ he handed me his hand. I smiled and took it.

¨Of course.¨ he led me to the dance floor and we began to dance. I looked into his eyes and he looked into mine.

¨I rove your dress. The color reminds me of brood. ¨he said. I chuckled nervously.

¨Um… thank you.¨ I said. We danced in awkward silence until he broke it.

¨So… I haven´t seen you since the marketprace which was a rearry rong time ago, what have you been doing? ¨ he asked.

¨Not much… growing up, stuff like that.¨ I responded. He smiled.

¨That´s good to hear.¨ We danced for hours and hours without end. I just felt so safe in his arms. We finally stopped and went onto the balcony.

¨That was wonderful, Kiku. I had so much fun. _Maybe he´s the one,_ I thought. He smiled again.

¨I did as werr, Maria. You are a very tarented dancer. It was a preasure.¨ he said. I looked up into the sky and blushed.

¨Thank you. You are a kind also. You don´t see that in men anymore. _He´s so handsome_, I thought. He laughed lightly.

¨Werr, I´m happy I could stand out from the others. I arways try my best to remember my manners. Speaking of which, I must say this party is quite ravishing. It seems very werr pranned.¨ he said.

¨Thank you, my father wanted it to be nice. He wanted it to be romantic so I could… you know… I guess… fall in love…¨ I looked into his red eyes. He laughed again.

¨It is okay. Maria. I am aware of this party´s purpose. If his intention was a romantic atmosphere… Werr, then I berieve he achieved it…¨ his red eyes bore into my brown ones.

¨I think he did too…. Because I… feel… like… I´m in love with you…¨ I leaned in and kissed him. He cradled my chin and deepens the kiss. He pulled away and smiled.

¨That was nice…¨he said softly.

¨it was… actually that was my first kiss ever…¨ I said and blushed. His eyes widened.

¨R-rearry? Heh, I wourdn´t have guessed if you never tord me…¨ he stuttered.

¨It´s okay. I-I´m glad you were my first kiss even though we barely know each other.¨ I said.

¨I-I´m frattered. I hope it was worth it… heh…¨ he rubbed the back of his head. ¨But um… I guess we shourd get to know each other a rittre better, now? I wourd rove to… If that´s aright with you…¨ he blushed lightly.

¨Of course! S-should we meet in the garden every afternoon? ¨ I asked.

¨That sounds acceptabre, if it is not too much troubre. I sharr visit you then. But, untir that time comes I must bid you goodnight, Maria.¨ he bowed and gave me hand a kiss then he left. My mind was racing with many thoughts until one woke me up from my fantasies. _I have to tell Eva, _I thought.

-TIMESKIP-

¨No way! Are you sure you found a suitor? ¨she asked. I nodded happily.

¨Yes, I´m sure. He was so handsome! I mean I felt like a princess when I was with him! I didn´t even have to use a knife! The killer didn´t show up! ¨ I chirped.

¨Well, I´m glad you enjoyed his company last night, but don´t let your guard down, alright? I mean, remember our conversation before the party? We probably won´t be able to tell the killer from the regular people. Don´t too trust too fast, Maria. On the side note, tell me more about him! ¨she smiled. _I did let my guard down but I can´t tell her that, _I thought.

¨Well… He was so nice and polite… and kind….¨ I sighed. ¨A-and I kissed him…¨ I blushed.

¨Wait you-? You kissed him? You said you had just met the guy! ¨ she face palmed. ¨Oh, Maria… I´m happy for you but, dear Lord… Take it slower, please? Did you even get his name? ¨she asked.

¨But Eva! It´s the first time I´ve had been in love! Besides I regret nothing. And I did get his name. His name is Kiku Honda.¨ I said. He sighed and laughed a little.

¨Maria, I know how you feel, sweetie. You feel like he´s the only person that can make you happy… And honestly, I AM happy that you found someone you take interest in. I guess if you have no regrets then neither do I. He definitely sounds nice enough. Are you going to meet him again soon? ¨ she asked.

¨Yeah… Tomorrow…¨ I said. _Should I tell her where? No! She might follow me! I don´t know what to do_, I panicked.

¨Maria…. I´m sensing hesitation. What the matter? ¨ she raised an eyebrow.

¨N-nothing! Everything´s just fine. Just thinking about him… ¨ I replied.

¨Alright I trust you. I´ll leave you to fantasize, okay? ¨ she winked. ¨See you later, Maria. ¨ she said and left. I sighed and flopped onto my bed. _I just hope he shows up…_

* * *

**That chapter was long. I hope the rest are too. Dreams are so weird. Anyway, I hoped you liked it! Please leave a review or something!**

**Dark!Japan: yes or erse... -pulls out katana-**

**Me: O-O put that away Japan! I told you not to do that when they are guest here! I gotta go... Laters!**

**Chupa**


End file.
